Episode 2.4
Episode 2.4 "What Makes Us Whole" is the fourth episode of the second season of Sex Education. Synopsis Ola wants to go all the way, but Otis is on edge. Jean and Maeve need their space. Jackson has performance worries, and star-crossed lovers reconnect. Plot Maeve has to deal with her mother asking her to babysit her half-sister. Later on, she helps the quiz team win their match, but they ask her to leave after she proves incapable of collaborating. And then she ends up confessing her feelings to Otis, which goes incredibly badly, because Otis had done his best to move on from his own crush for her. Otis shuts her down, but later when he and Ola are on the verge of taking off their pants, a very badly timed text from Maeve shuts things down. (It doesn’t help that Otis initially lies about it being a text from his mother.) Later, Ola tells Otis that he has to stop spending time with Maeve. Jean’s love life also hits a snag with the unexpected return of her ex-husband Remi, who claims to be just dropping by to visit Otis, but ends up crashing Jean and Jakob’s night in. Jean’s already feeling a bit nonplussed by Jakob’s presence in her life — after all, she hasn’t exactly been the boyfriend type for some time — and that may be part of why she ends up getting drunk with Remi, and even sharing an ill-advised kiss with him before getting interrupted by Otis coming home. Otis’ new client is Florence, who’s playing Juliet opposite Jackson’s Romeo, but Lily is displeased by her performance because “this is a play about horny teenagers, and I don’t believe you want to have sex with him at all.” Otis tells Florence that it’s okay if she’s just not ready, and that she’ll eventually meet the right person — which doesn’t exactly help. However, Jean has settled into her new role as school sex adviser (official or not), and the dizzying montage of questions she gets makes it clear just how badly her services are needed. This comes into sharp relief when Florence gets far better counseling from Jean than from her son; shockingly, it turns out that a trained professional who is also an adult is better equipped to handle complicated issues like the spectrum of sexuality that includes asexuality. Lily criticizes Jackson’s acting, and so Jackson turns to Viv for yet more help. Initially, she tells him no, but then they strike a deal: She coaches him through Romeo’s monologues, and he’ll help her “get jiggy” with Dex, her quiz-team crush. Adam lures Eric out in the middle of the night for some good wholesome fun — specifically, smashing pottery in a local junkyard. It’s a sweet night for the two of them, ending in a tender kiss at daybreak, so of course it’s followed by Rahim asking him to be his boyfriend. Cast Main *Asa Butterfield as Otis Milburn *Gillian Anderson as Dr. Jean F. Milburn *Ncuti Gatwa as Eric Effiong *Emma Mackey as Maeve Wiley *Connor Swindells as Adam Groff *Kedar Williams-Stirling as Jackson Marchetti *Alistair Petrie as Mr. Groff *Aimee Lou Wood as Aimee Gibbs *Tanya Reynolds as Lily Iglehart *Patricia Allison as Ola Nyman *Mikael Persbrandt as Jakob Nyman *Anne-Marie Duff as Erin Wiley Recurring *James Purefoy as Remi Milburn *Rakhee Thakrar as Miss Sands *Samantha Spiro as Maureen Groff *Sami Outalbali as Rahim *George Robinson as Isaac *Chris Jenks as Steve *Chinenye Ezeudu as Viv *George Somner as Joe *Lisa Palfrey as Cynthia *Joe Wilkinson as Jeffrey *Conor Clarke McGrath as Courgette Connor *Lino Facioli as Dex Thompson *Mirren Mack as Florence *Jack Helsby as Abuser Minor *David Cann as Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes